Tainted Innocence
by MoonxStar
Summary: "Now" he said looking at the child on the ground with maniacal glint in his eyes "We should take care of you da?" RussiaxMongolia Rated M for torture maybe lemon in future chapters.
1. Prologue

Tainted Innocence

Pr

-MoonxStar-: So basically the Mongolian Empire has fallen and Mongolia is now turned into a toddler thing. Lets just say Russia is not happy with him. . not giving anything else away *clears throat* on with the story!

I do not own Hetalia: Axis Power, and I'm not making any money off of this so don't sue me please.

* * *

Prologue

Russia stared at the little boy trembling in front of him. This little boy, who used to bring nightmares to the bravest of his soldiers, who's very name could make people tremble in fear.

Now? Now he was nothing but a weak boy. A mere child.

Russia didn't feel any guilt as he kicked the sobbing child to the ground. How could he? After all the pain his people went threw. After all the pain _he_ went threw.

Ivan ignored the increased sobs of the boy and instead observed his surroundings.

Hundreds of bodies scattered all over the ground, each painted differently with crimson blood as if it was some sick form of art. The flags, both russian and mongolian, that the solders were holding hours ago in pride blowed lifelessly in the wind as if in imitation of the lost souls.

Not a single sound could be heard bar the child's increasing sobs. It was...peaceful.

Tears silently gathered in the purple eyes of the russian "It's over" he whispered softly, not daring to speak any louder lest it break his perfect dream.

A few tears escaped as he closed his eyes "It's over" he said stronger looking down at the child.

Clenching his eyes Russia finally wept, he shed a tear for every one of his people who died in the battle. All the hours of fear, fatigue, the sleepless nights, the endless days, the _pain_ it was all in the past.

Soon laughter rang threw out the field

"Its over!"

Cheers could be heard from around him as russians celebrated their victory.

"Now" he said looking at the child on the ground with maniacal glint in his eyes "We should take care of you da?"

* * *

-MoonxStar-: O.O Wow, I'm scared of what I've wrote, and its only the first chapter *hugs Chibi-Mongolia*

Russia: *glares at Chibi Mongolia*

-MoonxStar-: ^^" * nervous laughter* anyway I'll update this soon, in the mean time, please review!

Russia: *Looking at Chibi Mongolia* kolkolkolkolkol

-MoonxStar-: O.O


	2. Guests?

Tainted Innocence

By: -MoonxStar-

* * *

-MoonxStar-: Hi people! Enjoy the next chapter! :D I worked hard on it, I mean, do you know how hard is it to write a angsty story while China keeps saying "aru"? I kept laughing in the middle of it.

* * *

_The sky was an amazing shade of blue that any person could stare at for hours, nothing like how it was in __China__. Animals such as goats, cows and horses could be seen not far away from where ever this wonderful place was feeding, playing. It was so natural._

_Where was he?_

"_You're here!"_

_Looking behind him, Mongolia could see a figure, a little older than him maybe, running toward a man. He couldn't see the boys face for some reason, it was as if...a shadow was blocking it from him._

"_Golden Horde__!" yells the unknown figure as he was picked up by the mysterious '__Golden Horde__' and spun around._

"_What's up kiddo! Haven't missed me too much did you?"_

"_You were away soooo long this time! Did you bring me presents?"_

_The man laughed and shook his head._

_'Why does this look so familiar?' Mongolia thought as the pouting boy started to laugh with his father? Brother?_

"_Come on! Let's go find your brothers and sister shall we?"_

"_All right Tengis!"_

_Tengis...?_

"_Mongolia..."_

_Why did that name sound familiar?_

"_Wake up __Mongolia__"_

_Huh?_

"_Wake_ up!"

Brown eyes shot open as Mongolia saw the irritated face of the General an inch away from his. Looking at the General expectedly, Mongolia signed when he didn't leave.

'Why did I think he was anyway?' he thought to himself 'its been like this for over 5 years'.

Mongolia got up sluggishly while scowling the whole time as the General ranted about something or another.

He slowly put on his clothes while trying to stiffen a yawn.

"-and furthermore, are you even **listening**?"

"Huh?" brown sleepy eyes tried to focus on the General.

*sign* "Why do I even bother?" straightening up, the General took Mongolia by his sleeves before dragging the protesting nation out of the room.

"Now, as I have told you, Russia is coming over to China"

_Russia...?...I-Ivan?_

"Mongolia, are you even listening to me?"

Startled, the horse loving nation looked at the General before smiling politely. "I'm sorry General, I'm still a little sleepy" he said a little sheepishly.

The General signed before shooing Mongolia to the kitchen.

Mongolia signed heavily before walking to the dining room, missing the found look on the Generals face.

Mongolia walked in the direction of the kitchen and tried to avoid looking at anyone.

"Hello Hanaa"

Looking up, Mongolia was met with brown eyes, exactly like his. The owner tried to smile, but ended looking more like a grimace.

Mongolia stared back at the person with dull, bored eyes "Hello Inner Mongolia" (1) he replied in a bored tone.

Misheel, or more commonly known as Inner Mongolia, flinched back as if struck.

Mongolia tried to walk around his sister, but was stopped by the grip on his sleeve. Turning to look at his sister with dead eyes, Mongolia stopped and turned to face his sister once more.

Silence settled over them as siblings stared at each other, one with hope, the other with boredom.

"Well" said Mongolia starting to walk away "If you don't have anything to say, I'm leaving"

"What happened?"

The sound of footsteps didn't falter.

"You used to be so kind, and laughed all the time. What happened to my brother?"

Mongolia paused, giving hope to Inner Mongolia, before continuing to walk.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Misheel could only stare at Hanaas retreating back.

* * *

While at breakfast, Mongolia was called to China's private study for a meeting. Now Hanaa was standing outside China's office, hesitating whether he should knock or not. Taking a deep breath, he raised his fist and knocked softly.

"Come in"

Taking a deep breath, Hanaa put on an indifferent face and made entered Yao's office to see him writing, undoubtedly, some important documents.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes aru, please take a seat Hanaa"

Cringing at the offhanded use of his name, Mongolia carefully took a seat opposite of China.

"You should know by now, we have some important guests coming over aru, I want you to be on your best behavioral understand aru?"

Mongolia didn't do anything besides silently nod.

China finally looked up from his desk, his eyes softened at the teenager sitting in front of him.

"You know I would do anything for you right aru?" he asked sadly.

Mongolia stubbornly looked down at his lap.

China signed before dismissing him.

'One of these days,' China thought to himself 'I will tell him the truth aru.' Looking at a painting of a smiling Mongolia, with Golden Horde and all his siblings.

* * *

-MoonxStar- To tell you the truth, I was totally surprised by how this ended . I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that. Waaah, this sucked so much more then the first chapter *hugs Mongolia Chibi doll* Next chapter Russia will appear *cheers* till then :D

p.s. I am trying to have at least a bit of historical accuracy in this. Which is why Mongolia is in China's house.


End file.
